


Worlds Apart

by itsnotafashionstatementitsadeathwish



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Belts, Blindfolds, Dark, Demon Frank Iero, Demons, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Frerard, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Smut, angel Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotafashionstatementitsadeathwish/pseuds/itsnotafashionstatementitsadeathwish
Summary: Alternate universe where Frank is a demon and Gerard is an angel. The unlikely duo strike up a connection but no man can hide from God or the Devil even those who serve them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter seems rushed and short but they get better and longer as we go on.

Frank always loved how weak humans were, how afraid of the dark they could be and how the smallest things seemed terrifying. He was back on the mortal plain and ready to stir things up, his human form always suited his style of working. Albeit he was short but the messy faux-hawk and hazel eyes, he looked like a punk rock kid but it really suited his personality. He would always chase after the outcasts in society, some bikers with beards and biceps, some UFO worshipers and others who never quite fitted the mold and he looked like he fitted right into that crowd. He was walking along the main street when someone caught his eye, a man with shoulder length black hair and a fair complexion he seemed slightly feminine and quite pretty, he will be Frank's victim. Frank began walking up to him  
"Excuse me could you tell me where North Avenue apartment building is?" Frank had an odd feeling about this man, he had a strange feeling that resonated off of him  
"Sure, actually I could take you I'm heading there myself" the man beamed at him, Frank returned the smile and followed step.  
"I'm Frank by the way"  
"Nice to meet ya' Frank I'm Gerard." 

Frank never believed in coincidences, it was just a lucky break that Gerard lived in the place as him and that gave him ample opportunity to worm himself into Gerard's life and break it apart. However, in Frank's sadistic brain a small part really didn't want to hurt Gerard. Gerard seemed nice. Frank quickly swept away those thoughts, thanked Gerard and went off to his apartment. 

Gerard had never seen Frank around, he must be new but he was kind of cute. No, he's here on business and as an angel of the Lord he shouldn't even be having such thoughts. There was something odd about Frank, he seemed different to most humans, a different energy. Maybe he'll go down to talk to him, get to know him, he has time. Besides it is getting late and any demon hunting would have to be done tomorrow. He trundled down to Frank's apartment with some wine just as a welcome gift Gerard thought, nothing odd about that. He knocked on the door and was greeted by that face, he was right Frank was beautiful.  
"Uh... I just brought this down as a gift I guessed you were new so here you go" Gerard nervously handed the bottle  
"That's really nice of you, would you like to come in?" Gerard nodded and followed Frank inside. The place was bare but seemed quite nice, Frank started pouring the wine for them both. They slipped into conversation about comics and horror films. The wine slowly drained as the evening wore on, after the bottle was empty and a few beers the pair were fairly intoxicated. Frank really thought Gerard was pretty, he had this cute small teeth and this adorable laugh. His lips seemed so soft, so very soft. His drunken mind was spinning now, finding himself wanting Gerard more and more. He wanted to kiss those lips, kiss him ans taste him. One mortal fling isn't that bad he reasoned, despite all his reason had been washed away by the alcohol. Then before he knew it he was leaning in for a kiss and then their lips touched. The kiss became passionate quickly as Gerard grabs Frank to pull him closer, Franks then clasps Gerard's waist as he swipes a tongue across Gerard's lip making him open his mouth. Their tongues explored one another's mouths before Gerard pulled out of the kiss. 

Something didn't quite feel right. It was an amazing kiss but something was off, then he felt it from within. Gerard sighed deeply and Frank was slowly coming to the same conclusion. Nothing was said but they understood, what had just happened was really not allowed to happen. Ever. No sinless being and sinful being should ever have a moment of passion in any description.  
"So you're an angel" Frank broke the silent, his nonchalant tone surprised Gerard  
"And you're a demon" Gerard looked at him not knowing what to do, not knowing what would happen. He should walk away now forget all this and so he gets up "this shouldn't have happened, we can't ever meet again you understand?" Frank nods. Gerard leaves solemnly, he really liked him why does it have to be like this?  
Frank almost wanted to stop Gerard but he knew it would be unwise, he settled on looking for different prey tomorrow and forget tonight never happened. Yeah, tonight never happened.


	2. I Never Want To See You

Gerard struggled to sleep that night, scenarios began turning over in his head. What if he was damned? Or made a mortal? So many things could happen just over a kiss, just because Frank was not only a man but a demon. There were always stories of what happened when demons and angels fell in love but it couldn't have been love, that's just silly. But it would be very possible for him to be damned, that's what usually happens in the stories but he never actually saw it happen. He would have to talk to Micheal tomorrow but for now he should sleep. It was about midday when he woke up despite not having much sleep that night, his mind would not stop worrying over the consequences. He walked into the living room and nearly jumped out of skin, Micheal was sitting on the sofa looking at him expectantly  
"Jesus, don't do that!"  
"Blasphemy now too, you really have gone down hill." He saw the worried look on Gerard's face and tried to ease his spirit "Sorry to bother you Gee but I've come with news" Gerard paled as he sat next to him, by appearance you could hardly tell they were brothers. Micheal was taller than Gerard but younger both in the face and in years. "Don't worry, you haven't been damned the Lord understands it was a mistake and that you are still committed to Him. However, He advises you stay on earth for a while to recover." Gerard let out a sigh of relief  
"I really thought I was in for it Mikey, I really thought I was done." Mikey shook his head  
"Just stay away from Frank, you know you'll be tempted and he will too. You must not see him at all."  
"I wasn't planning to, I kinda just left soon after." Gerard looked down at his feet and sighed deeply "he was a man Mikey, God would never allow that even if he was mortal or angel. I'm not allowed it if he was man or woman. He was just magnetic, I was drawn to him."  
"Magnets only work from a certain distance Gee, stay away that's the best option and the big man is willing to forgive just don't do it again. You hear?" Gerard nodded, he never really disliked the rules until now but he can't think like that. Frank was a mistake and he must continue his life as it was.  
"What about the assignment? If I can't go near him what do I do about it?"  
"The assignment is called off completely, you need rest to forget everything and then life will be as normal. Don't worry about it." He gave an encouraging smile but Gerard didn't return it, he just stared at his shoes "hey I'm staying for a few days, we can read those comic things they have here. Take our mind off things by living like the mortals do." Gerard nodded and smiled, he liked that. Humans had some cool things, comic and horror films were his favorites. They never got those things up there, Mikey was right he just needed to take his mind off Frank and then everything will be back to normal.   
"Mikey do demons even feel love? Those stories of them falling in love with angels, that can't be right."  
"Anyone can change, angels and demons are no exception. Besides Gee even if you and Frank did fall in love it wouldn't be allowed on either side of the fence. Nobody truly knows what would happen, most just say the angel gets damned because the demon cannot return to grace. But no one really know for sure." Gerard nods,  
"Anyway I think I saw a comic book store on Main Street, I hope they have Daredevil he's really cool." They head out of the door but Frank was still on Gerard's mind. 

Frank looked up at the woman on the ceiling, her face screwed in pain as he held her there churning her insides. Normally he would be enjoying himself, a sadistic smile splayed on his lips as her blood would run from her mouth. But he didn't really feel like this, toying with mortals didn't really have the kick it used to. He could do this for hours and never get bored but now he just didn't feel like it, he wasn't even sure what he felt like doing just not this. Stupid Gerard, why did he kiss him? Now he's in his head, he thought if he had some fun that he would just forget about him and all of his cuteness. No. He should not be thinking like that, Gerard was nothing and still is nothing. He didn't think any of the demons would care that he kissed an angel, it was just a dumb drunk kiss anyway and he certainly didn't care about Gerard or the other demons. He dropped the woman and left her dead on her bathroom floor he normally did a better job than this, he walked out of the house night had began to fall. The horizon still had orange hues that faded into red which in turn faded into the night, slowly one by one the street lamps turned on lighting the way. He didn't want to go back to his apartment just in case he ran into Gerard, that jerk had managed to worm himself into Frank's mind and poison his thoughts. He didn't really like him, he was just cute. He shouldn't think that, he should just move on and stop all this nonsense. Run far away, maybe even go back down there.  
"Well hello Frank" a blonde girl stared at him from the abyss, Laurie. She stepped into the light of the street lamp and judging by the blood in her hair, she had a good time tonight.  
"What do you want?"  
"Temper. temper. You created quite the stir with your little winged boyfriend" she giggled at his disgusted expression "our Master isn't too pleased Frankie, you shouldn't see your angel anymore. If you know what's good for you."  
"It was only a kiss, we were drunk and that's all. You know as well as I angels and demons don't mix even if I did want that, which I don't. At best he would've have been a dumb hook up if he was mortal, that's all. I don't engage in love, remember I'm a demon. I'm sadistic and cruel and above all I don't love things. I hate and I hate with every fiber of my being." She cast him a skeptical look  
"Frank I can see right through you, I know you thought he was cute. Otherwise you would have pulverized him"  
"That's why I said at best if he were mortal all he would be was a hook up. You don't hook up with ugly people, well I don't anyway." She just giggled at him  
"My advice stay up here, old hot head will be seething for at least a week and you don't want to be there for that. Stay away from Gerard and have fun and relax." "That's easy for you to say but I know, I can relax even if it means a pile of corpses. I will relax." "I warn you Frank, you are swimming in dangerous waters. That kiss has infected you and you have to cure it before it's too late, maybe it is too late." Before Frank could protest she smiled and faded out into nothingness, he hated it when that happened. He also hated Laurie. He decided to walk back to the apartment, shame on him for being afraid of a glorified choir boy. He will just ignore him, pretend he didn't exist and nothing happened last night. It was just a silly kiss, nothing intimate or special, they were drunk and that's that. Maybe he'll rent out one of those silly human horror films, their idea of fear is really funny to Frank. They should see hell, then they would know what fear is and he would also love to see them shit themselves when faced with the Devil. He really liked that aspect of being a demon, seeing no man was bigger than his fears really showed how puny mortals could be. Clinging to everything they have, most of them just want love. Franks laughs at love, love is dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All support is greatly appreciated :)


	3. Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Gerard was up early that morning, Mikey had left because of his assignment; he was working in the rehab center downtown. Gerard quite admired earth, the early morning mist seemed to ooze and seep into every grain of the buildings. New Jersey was quite nice this time of year and if he was mortal this would be where he lived, maybe he would have some mundane job that he secretly hates. Isn't that what humans do? Go to work, earn a living and really just waste time until they die. The snow had begun to fall, soft and gentle but also deadly. Gerard knew from the angels of death how deadly snow could be, just as cold and unforgiving as it is beautiful. Quite like Frank. There he was again, his mind had looped back to Frank and began to fall in those girlish fantasies. What if they were human? How would their story play out then? Would it work or would it just crumble into a fling? Gerard's mind wove in and out of these circles before he was disrupted by his stomach, he really should eat. An investigation into the fridge turned up fruitless, he would have to go shopping. 

The grocery store was a very knew place, like a child in an amusement park he drank up the sights with his eyes. Piles and piles of food just as many varieties as there were people, somethings he had never even seen and more he hadn't tried. Wheeling his cart around and around he filled it up quite easily, full of the goodies he never tried. He wandered on to the checkout and waited for his items to be scanned,   
"That is $45.89 sir." The lady smiled at him sweetly but Gerard had a sudden, horrible realization. He didn't know how money worked.   
"Uh... could you help me, I don't really know this currency very well." Gerard gave a nervous smile in a feeble attempt to hide his embarrassment, the sales woman however, kindly obliged. He held up the queue really bad and he could've sworn that the old lady would bludgeon him with her walking stick if he took any longer. Thankfully he didn't get to bludgeoning part and hurried out as fast as he could. 

Gerard fumbled with the shopping on his way through the apartment building   
"Hey, do you need any help with that?" Gerard turned to see Frank, of course it would've been Frank because why not shove temptation right into his face.   
"We shouldn't really... you know we can't..." Gerard struggled with his words but Frank shook his head  
"There's nothing against me helping you, now pass me one of those bags so you don't drop anything or fall over." Gerard just handed him a bag and walked to his door, he allowed Frank to carry the bag in and place it on a counter top. But it wasn't that easy, they caught their glances and ended up staring at one another for a moment. Then a moment became a minute, there was silence but it was filled with a thousand racing thoughts and that one need that called.   
"Thanks for the help" Gerard smiled trying to fill the void between them, they inched closer to one another and went in for a kiss. The kiss was avoided by a ducking sweep as both remembered their composure, for a moment at least. Then their lips came colliding like comets and neither held back. Tongues explored mouths again and that sensation came flooding back, like an insatiable hunger they stood there fingers tangled in hair and hands clasped on waists. Their bodies pressed firmly together, close was not close enough. All worries and fears melted away along with time itself. Then they pulled away, breathing heavily both thinking what hadn't been said, we're both beyond damned now. That didn't stop them and they both faded into another kiss, just as hungry and just as needy as the last. Gerard pulled back and looked at Frank  
"I'm sorry Frank, I damned us both. Now neither heaven and hell with have us."   
"Don't blame yourself, it's just as much my fault as it is yours." Gerard sighed heavily trying to think of what to do  
"What do we do now? We can't go back now it's too late."   
"Just no more of this? We pretend we never did this."   
"It didn't work last time, Frank I don't want to live an immortal life knowing that I'll never feel this way. It's amazing how you make me feel Frank and I don't want to lose it." Gerard met Frank's eyes knowing fully what he had just done, he had given up everything just for a demon he met two days ago.   
"Meet me tomorrow same time but my place, don't ask questions just be there okay?" Frank began walking out without explanation, Gerard just stared after him. His head spinning with what he had done. Why did Frank want to meet him tomorrow anyway? He shouldn't think about that now, he knows Mikey is going to be super pissed at him and the entire company of heaven for that matter. Surely Frank must be facing the same consequences, right? 

The afternoon had rolled around and Gerard sat on the sofa waiting for Mikey. The door opened and sure enough there was Mikey staring at Gerard with an accusing look   
"I told you to avoid him, now you're giving yourself to him? Are you mad?" Mikey stood waiting for Gerard's reply   
"I'm in too deep anyway, there's only one way to go now."  
"You could've repented, He knows what you have done and you both will pay the price for whatever it is you're doing." Gerard stood up too, suddenly feeling braver   
"If there is a price to pay may as well make it worth it, I'm sorry Mikes but I've chosen my path. Maybe it would only be fling or maybe not, it doesn't matter because that feeling I have with him goes beyond anything I've ever felt." Mikey was too tired to argue besides, there was nothing he could do. Gerard was damned and so was Frank even if demons are already damned he's more damned than anybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!


	4. Forbidden Hymns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter but the next chapter is super long and covers a lot of story.

Gerard felt nauseous, why did Frank want to see him? What would happen if he did go down to Frank's? He was already neck deep in trouble and he didn't want to make it worse. Well he almost didn't want to make it worse, truth is he was just drawn to Frank and he always wanted to see him. Frank was just lodged in his memory, always there floating into his thoughts. The clock seemed to be moving too fast, he would have to make up his mind soon. Why is this so damn hard? If they were mortal it would be simple, no breaking 1000 rules in one go, just two men who like each other. But no, he was angel and Frank was a demon and that apparently is the biggest no in the book of 'don't do these things'. He decided to go, no harm in it if he doesn't know why Frank wants to see him. It'll just be a short chat and that's that. 

Frank paced around his apartment, every second was too long and too painful to bear. He wasn't sure why he invited Gerard but he knew they needed a talk. He needed to know if whatever this was could continue, it was clear now that ignoring each other wouldn't work no matter how hard they would try. Some would say move away, forget about it but only if they knew how painfully addictive it was, Gerard was in his head and tattooed across his brain. He was everywhere that Frank could see, in the walls, in the plates even in the mirror. A short knock on the door stopped Frank's train of thoughts. He was here. Frank opened the door to see Gerard with his awkward smile, God that was cute. He welcomed him in and gestured to the sofa before getting his thoughts out  
"So we both know the consequences of this, I just need to know do you still want it? Whatever this and whatever it will be, do you want it?"  
"I wouldn't be here on your sofa if I didn't." Gerard took a deep breath and whispered "I want you Frank." That was the final nail in the coffin for Frank, he walked up to Gerard and sat next to him before he dived into another kiss  
"I want you too Gee." he whispered between kisses and as wonderful as it was Frank wanted more. He straddled Gerard's lap and began grinding into him making both of them moan softly as their erect cocks rubbed through the fabric. Hands wandered across bodies, Gerard placed his hands on Frank's ass and kneaded it through his jeans. 

Frank nipped and sucked on Gerard's neck as he reached into his pants, Gerard gasped from the new sensation but didn't protest either  
"Do you want me too..."  
"Please yes, whatever it is please yes." Frank began to slowly pump Gerard's cock and slowly build up speed, Gerard was moaning louder now and bucking up into Frank's hand. Without warning Frank put his mouth around Gerard's dick, Gerard moaning obscenely from above him Frank quickened his movements. He lucked Gerard's slit and began playing with the underside vein as Gerard gripped Frank's hair, it was soon too much as Gerard came in Frank's mouth and Frank took it all in one clean mouthful. Frank pulled himself up to kiss Gerard, he wanted to show him what he tasted like. 

Instead on starting with his hand, Gerard just took Frank into his mouth. Frank loved seeing Gerard like that, his eyes closed with the occasional flutter of eyelashes. The sensation was beyond anything Frank had felt, the moans couldn't be stopped as he gripped Gerard's hair and made him move faster, his tongue doing all sorts of unholy things to him. Gerard then drew his mouth away and started using his hand, he moved even faster than he did with his mouth making Frank moan and babble constantly. It wasn't long before Frank came into his hand, covering it in the hot sticky liquid that Gerard quickly licked away. 

Exhausted they sat next to each other on Frank's sofa, they put themselves tidy before Gerard leaned on Frank's shoulder.  
"This is crazy but like a good type of crazy, where it feels right." Gerard whispered as he stared at the ceiling  
"Don't all crazy people think thy're right? Maybe we're crazy, it feels good though." Gerard giggled and smiled down at Frank he was already falling asleep. It was time for him to get back, Mikey would be home soon and he knows he's getting another lecture. Carefully he scooped up Frank and placed him in bed, after tucking him in he left a note on the bedside table and grabbed the keys. After locking Frank's door he shoved the keys through the mail slot and went back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it, thanks for all the support!


	5. Hot as Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the devil in this chapter, he's a pretty cool dude. Cool if he didn't live in hell anyway. Hopefully one of these days I'll post a decently long chapter!

Frank woke up an hour later, he didn't remember going to bed. He looked around but couldn't see Gerard anywhere just a note on his night stand, it read  
'Didn't wantto wake you so I put you to bed, also I locked your door and put the keys through the mail slot. Meet me at the grocery store at 5:00 PM. Hope you slept well. Gee.' Frank smiled, Gerard was really sweet for doing all this. Today was amazing, beyond anything he could have felt and Gerard was just so sweet. Sometimes he forgets they're wanted fugitive status back home. All for what? They like each other, what does that matter? Sure it goes against the rules, who wrote those anyway? Some stuffy celibate monk from 12 centuries ago, wait, no God came up with that. Same difference. The point is Frank just wants Gerard, no fuss so they can test the waters. This certainly wasn't a Romeo and Juliet thing where they decided they loved one another and wanted to get married ASAP. There was just something there, Frank couldn't explain it. Gerard was just a riddle, a riddle that he wanted to try and solve all day if he could.

-Meanwhile in hell.-  
The Lord of Hell, cropped black hair, bone white skin and two glistening silver eyes. Usually he would be sat on his throne, polished black ornately decorated in silver carvings, a smug smile on his face and chalice in hand. Today was not one of those days, he sat scowling dangerously with his hand furiously grasping his chalice. You could almost see the smoke rise off his arms and if you weren't too careful he would also burn holes through his black jeans. Traditionally the weather in Hell is very, very hot so Lucifer has a disregard for tops of any kind but that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that he's angry. So angry he wanted to boil the seas or set fire to the sky or burn something. He just felt like burning things today, he would burn Frank if he could and solve this mess. But no he is immortal and so is that dumb angel that dragged him into this, demons and angels should resent each other not kiss each other. Of course, Frank was rebellious never problematic, rebellious was a good excuse though. None of that changed the fact that those two were both in seriously hot water, no way could they come back after this mess. 

Laurie walked out in front of him and bowed before stepping up his marble steps. She was one of his highest advisers, she always knew what to do and she could also give a mean back rub.  
"My Lord please, remain calm."  
"How can I be calm? Nothing like this happened in centuries and even that fizzled into nothing. A kiss is nothing to worry about, move on forget about it. The mortal women I've been with bare no mark on me." Laurie pretended the 'Isabella' tattoo wasn't staring out at her "now I have to deal with the old sky man, I didn't even do a thing." The temper was rising in his voice as he threw down his chalice, now there really was smoke rising from his skin.  
"Sir please, there must be a way."  
"If they were mortal I would blast them, then in death they would never be re-united. What can I do Laurie? What can I do?" Laurie said nothing and tried massaging his shoulders to calm him down. His mind was rolling, trying to think of something. He tried to think of splitting them up, that was just a silly mortal movie trope. After a few moments he finally had an epiphany, a sadistic and cruel idea that really made him smile. He straightened himself and looked at Laurie "I have an idea." 

-Back on earth-  
Gerard looked at Mikey like a scorned child.  
"I can't believe this, I can't believe you did that. Renounce yourself, you may as well considering what you have done." Gerard said nothing and looked down at his shoes "Ray was telling me all about the hearings up there, I'll just say our Father is not happy with you and neither is he down there." Mikey glared at him, waiting for a response  
"You never felt it, it's like nothing you've ever felt. No hymn or psalm could compare, not even the glories of Heaven. Nothing feels like it, I don't want to live forever knowing I'll never feel it again." Gerard raked a hand through his hair, he wasn't looking for Mikey's approval just for him to understand.  
"That's the point of temptation Gee, it's supposed to feel like nothing you ever felt so you go back for more."  
"It's too late for me Mikey, this is the point of no return. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it. Me and Frank there's no saving us now."  
"Do you even want to be saved?" Gerard was quiet for a while, trying to think genuinely what he wanted  
"I don't know anymore." It was nothing but a whisper but it was enough for Mikey to get worried. Gerard could still be saved right? After a week it'll fade and Gerard can repent, life then goes on as normal. Yeah, that's it. This is only a phase, a blip and soon things will be right. Mikey kept reassuring himself like this as he paced through the room.  
"I'm going to the grocery store." Gerard tried to shuffle out and felt Mikey's gaze on his back  
"I know what you're up to Gee, I can't stop you but I can warn you. This won't end well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits, comments and kudos!


	6. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapters start getting longer! Hold onto your hats, this is a bit of a bumpy ride.

Gerard stood in the grocery store parking lot, his stomach was in knots. He watched the people go by, earth was beautiful but in an abstract way. Sure God made the landscape but humans created the earth, everything from grand castles to dingy flats. He often wondered what it would be like to be a mortal, he would probably have an office job that he secretly hates. Then he would go home and do a hobby he was secretly passionate about, maybe he would go home to a lover. Maybe that lover would be someone like Frank or even Frank himself. If only things were different for both of them. Shakily he lit a cigarette and took a long drag, the nerves were getting to him and Frank wasn't here yet. 

Frank made his way to the grocery store trying to stop his mind from spinning, why did Gerard want to speak to him out here? God he hoped it wasn't anything bad. He saw Gerard's form in the parking lot, he was smoking a cigarette and staring off somewhere in the distance. Gerard seemed to be the sort of guy who would smoke, Frank imagined him to smell of cigarettes and coffee. Gerard could be one of those people who were just cosy, you want to snuggle up into them because of that, well Frank would like to anyway. Gerard snapped his head up to look at Frank before nervously raking a hand through his hair. He opened his mouth and closed it again as if trying to think of the right words to say.  
"I don't know what to do Frank. I'm so lost and confused and scared. There's so many things holding me back from this and just as many pushing me into this. I can't live through the next decade let alone for the whole of eternity knowing what we had and never having it again but I don't know what will happen if I don't. " Frank could see Gerard was fighting tears now, "I'm scared Frankie and I don't know what to do."  
"Gee I don't want you to do this if you think I'm forcing you into it. I don't want to damn you to the seventh circle of hell if you're not ready for it." Gerard shook his head  
"No, I just... I just... I can't bring you to saving grace and even if I could we still couldn't be anything. Angels must remain celibate. I just don't know what to do." Gerard fell apart and slumped into Frank's arms crying freely. Damn are emotions manly. Frank just held him and nuzzled his hair, he understood this was difficult for Gerard after all it could mean leaving his brother.  
"It's okay Gee just let it all out, you can carry on with life as normal if it's what you want."  
"I love you Frankie, as crazy as it seems. It's only been a few days and we barely know each other but I feel it Frankie I really do." Gerard sniffled a bit waiting for Frank's reaction. Frank now had a pivotal role in this, Gerard had certainly put started chaos in heaven but would Frank do the same for hell, all for Gerard?  
"You're not crazy Gee, I feel it too. I love you too and I don't regret saying that one bit." 

They walked back to Frank's apartment arm in arm but as soon as the door was closed they couldn't get closer fast enough. Frank pushed Gerard against the wall and began kissing him, Gerard melted into the kiss as they made out lazily. Frank began to reach in under Gerard's shirt and pull it off, he began trailing kisses down Gerard's chest stopping at his nipples to swirl his tongue around them. Gerard pulled Frank's shirt off in turn and Frank grabbed his wrist to lead him to the bedroom. The issue had presented itself rather quickly, they were both virgins and more to the point clueless virgins. Now they were fully naked Frank decided to take the initiative  
"So I think I have to prep you, I don't just stick it in yeah?"Gerard nodded  
"Yeah I think that's right, don't you need lube or something?"  
"Oh right yeah, hold on." He reached under the bed and pulls out a porn magazine, he stops at a certain page and rips a small sachet stuck to the ad. "Free sample, lucky I kept it." Gerard nodded nervously as Frank put half of the contents on his fingers. He put one in and Gerard winced "sorry do you want to stop or..."  
"No keep going, it's fine" Frank nodded and put another finger in, slowly he scissored them as Gerard began moaning softly. "Please Frank I'm ready, please." Gerard was bent over as Frank readied himself by Gerard's entrance and slowly put himself in, he could see Gerard was in pain and stopped when he bottomed out so Gerard could get used to it.  
"You ready baby?" Frank whispered, Gerard nodded and Frank began moving in and out of Gerard. It was unlike anything Frank had ever felt, he was so warm and tight he felt he could just orgasm like this. Gerard was still in a bit of pain but also pleasure, he began moving against Frank wanting more. Frank obliged moving a bit faster and Gerard began moaning more and more as Frank picked up speed. Gerard was soon moaning loud as Frank pounded in and out of him, the sensation beyond anything either felt. Gerard was the first to climax spilling his load heavily over Frank's sheets, his walls tightened around Frank's cock making Frank climax just after Gerard. They collapsed on the bed panting and spent, cuddled up to one another the smiled at the ceiling forgetting all about the problems brewing over in their separate worlds. 

-Meanwhile in Hell-  
"This is the last straw Laurie, it's time to set my plan into action. I request an audience with him up there." His eyes bored into her, he wasn't just angry, he was furious. Small flames sprouted here and there on his skin as he gritted his teeth.  
"Sir please remain calm, you know what happens when you get too angry. We'll fix it, you're plan is ingenious." She smiled at him sympathetically. He didn't calm down, who is calm at times like this? Tensions were rising on both ends, Heaven and Hell are ready to boil over and the Devil's plan has yet to be put into action. The fate of Frank and Gerard is uncertain, everything from now on is uncertain. 

An angel stood before Lucifer, his hair was light brown and very curly but he had a warm gentle smile that made Lucifer want to vomit.  
"I'm the Lord's adviser Ray, what was it that you wanted to discuss?"  
"I have a proposition I would like to make, it's about those two boys." He smiled widely  
"Yes?"  
"I have a plan to rid our little problem, permanently."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first proper smutty scene so I'm not sure how good it is. Thanks for all the support! Also I won't be uploading for a few days just so the next chapter can be as long and interesting as I planned.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we learn a lot about Frank.

Frank and Gerard lay huddled together, Gerard was draped across Frank's chest with Frank's arm around him. He liked feeling the contact of naked skin and how Frank's chest rose and fell peacefully. Frank was so beautiful, his jaw was chiseled and refined and he had those beautiful hazel eyes. Gerard was aware that he himself had hazel eyes but they looked so gorgeous on Frank, Gerard loved Frank's messy hair and his cute smile. If he were to fall for anyone, out of a line up he would pick Frank in a heartbeat. Last night was beyond anything Gerard had ever felt, the sensation's filled up his mind again as the memory came into full view. Is that how mortals lived? He would love to be mortal if it meant he and Frank could do that and never fear the wrath of anyone. Frank was stirring beneath him now, slowly drifting out from his deep sleep. Soon his eyes fluttered open saying nothing they lay there looking at the ceiling, tangled in one another's embrace in the comfortable silence. Never wanting to separate from the warmth and tenderness of each other.   
"Frank, can I ask you something?" Gerard whispered,  
"Sure baby, anything." Gerard shivered from being called that, he could certainly get used to it.  
"How did you become a demon?" He could here Frank sigh deeply, for a moment he said nothing as he ran a hand through Gerard's hair.  
"When I was an angel I was a cherubim, like Satan was before his fall from grace. I handled a lot of human matters, as one of the closet angels to God I had to make sure humanity ran its course. I watched how the mortals lived, I saw all of their lives unravel and it was sorrowful. It upset me greatly to see how much they would loose. Fathers, mothers, lovers, everything they had and God? God just turned a blind eye, he made the world and that was his job done. I saw none of the love the humans spoke of when the mentioned God, they all think he loves them but it really didn't look like that.  
"After a while I began helping humans directly, I had to be careful so that nobody would know. Of course humans tend to be bad with secrets, soon the prayers rolled in thanking God for the angel he sent. I was put back in Heaven and forbidden to ever enter the mortal plain but I remained a cherubim. It was at this point I became really disenchanted with how Heaven ran earth, I tried anything to get to the mortal plain. Soon God became tired of my antics, he called it high treason as I was trying to meddle in his matters. I was the cast down into Hell and became an alley of Satan."  
"But you seemed to like humanity, how come you became such a fearsome demon?"  
"When you get cast down it changes you, you really fall into the sinful mentality. When you look at Hell, you see how bad humans really can be and that fueled my hectic reaction. I had blood lust and I had it bad, I spent most of my time on the mortal plain and really just messing up the humans. I would kill them in the most horrific of ways and I loved it. Then things changed, I met you Gerard and that need for blood went away. I got no joy from my sadistic tendencies and that's why I think Hell has a problem with this. They don't care about angels falling from grace but a demon who has lost his edge? I'm like a rabid dog to them now." Gerard nuzzled into his side  
"I'm sorry I brought that onto you Frank." Frank shook his head  
"Don't apologize, you're the best thing to happen in my immortal life." He kissed Gerard's forehead,  
"As are you to me Frankie."  
"Tell me Gee what angel are you?  
"Me and Mikes are archangels, we like to do what you were trying to do. We can't cure the earth but heck we can try. The issue with you Frank was that as a cherubim you can't handle human matters directly, not unless it's special circumstances. You would have been happier as an archangel."  
"No Gee, I'm happier as a demon with an angel boyfriend." He grinned down at Gerard and kissed him tenderly. 

However, outside a heavy overcast cloud has rolled in. Sure New Jersey wasn't a sunshine state but something about this just felt odd, a strange energy seemed to reverberate from the clouds. Ray shuffled through the streets and into the apartment building. He knocked curtly on Frank's door and waited for an answer, sure enough a small man opened the door looking slightly disheveled and a serious case of bed head. Yep, he was in the right place.  
"I'm a messenger of the Lord, my name is Ray Toro and I assume you're Frank?" Frank shook by the sudden news ushered him in, Gerard who was sat on the sofa, looked pale. Hr knew Ray being here was not good.  
"Uh... hey Ray." Gerard tried to smile but it didn't work well.  
"You know why I'm here, you two have really messed thing sup on both plains. Quite and achievement not a positive one, nevertheless quite an achievement. Neither of your Lords are pleased, as a matter of fact the are very unhappy. Especially after last night when you both engaged in intercourse." He glared at them, it was clear he was uncomfortable. "I must warn you both to end this now, there will be severe consequences to pay. Lucifer is on the war path for you both and you better be careful. Please I urge you to stop this madness before it gets out of hand." Frank looked down at his shoes, he knew this would be the last straw for Gee and he would lose him forever.  
"No." Gerard said standing up defiantly, he walked over to Frank and grasped his hand, "I love him Ray and I won't surrender him." Frank's hand squeezed Gerard's as he turned to smile at him.  
"Thanks for the warning Ray but we won't heed it, I'll face whatever I must for Gerard." Ray just sighed, knowing he was defeated he turned to go  
"If that is the case then you'll be receiving a visit from officials of both worlds. I hope Gerard you're happy for abandoning your brother for all this." Gerard looks away, knowing Ray was right. He really did throw Mikey away in the blink of an eye but he would understand, Mikey always does. 

Outside the storm was growing more impatient, grey clouds blended into darker grey and then into black. Something was certainly not right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it's up! Thank you for all of the support, you guys are amazing!


	8. Safe and Sound

Gerard was pacing the apartment impatiently, Mikey stood there watching him sadly. He hadn't been to Frank's since Ray came yesterday, Mikey told him the officials will meet them both at Frank's apartment at 11 AM sharp. Mikey hated seeing his brother like this, in all honesty he didn't believe Gerard did any wrong. Doesn't God teach us to love? Mikey shook his head, him questioning the system wouldn't do any good for anyone. If Mikey was honest with himself, if he could have anyone it would be Ray. Sadly, Ray never notices him and even if he did he could never love Mikey. He's too set into the rules for that and especially with the stir Gerard and Frank had created, Heaven will need some peace and quiet. Gerard's head flicked up to the clock, 10:53, he looked at Mikey almost to ask permission.   
"I better go down, are you coming with?" Gerard looked at him pleadingly, clearly he was scared.   
"Sure, you both need moral support even if it is morals being questioned here." Gerard winced at the words, Mikey tried to reassure him with a smile but Gerard still looked pained. 

The three stood in Frank's apartment eyeing each official carefully, three from each realm stood before them. From Hell Laurie, a man short, stout and pig like and another man taller, broader but also garishly ugly. His skin had an oily sheen and a pale blue tint that clashed with the great bulbous eye in his forehead. The entourage from heaven all looked like the church paintings, rosy cheeks, soft hair and beautiful eyes each one looking faintly like the next. There was only one male angel and two females along with him. Frank noticed how different Gerard was compared to them, in his own opinion Gerard was much more beautiful.   
"I call to trial the acts of Gerard Way, angel of Heaven in the rights of our celestial realm. Gerard Way you have broken your vow of celibacy, not only that but you have lain with this creature of sin. We have indisputable evidence on these grounds and find you guilty." The male angel looked at him critically before letting Laurie stand forward,   
"Frank Iero, fallen one and servant of our Lord Lucifer I call you trial for your acts. You have lain with an angel, our sworn enemy and in the eyes of Hell you are a betrayer. We know your guilt do either of you have anything to say before we continue?" They both looked at each other, both unsure and afraid. Gerard was the first to speak up,   
"In all due respects sir, I love Frank very dearly and doesn't God teach us to love?"   
"He does, it is us who should love him and not filthy sinful creatures of the damned. In loving Frank you renounced God, you are no better than he is." Gerard did not fall back, he continued on his war path,   
"Frank did not ask to be a demon, he only wanted to help mankind but it wasn't to your standards. There was no option but for him to be damned."   
"Silence!" Gerard cast him an angry gaze and looked at Frank trying to read his expression. Frank looked up at Laurie   
"You heard him, every damn word." He added curtly, challenging her with his eyes. It was then Captain Third Eye stood forward   
"You know if you both chose this we will take your immortality, we cannot have this." He looked at them apathetic, Mikey from his corner already knew how this would end. Frank took Gerard's hand as they both looked at their peers, no words needed.   
"Very well, it is decided." Laurie gave Frank one last venomous look before they all disappeared. Mikey gave Gerard a sad look,   
"I guess then, this is goodbye. I'll still visit but you know how busy it can get, I better get going too I have work to get done. Good luck you two." He smiled his usual awkward smile before also fading out. 

Frank turned to Gerard and smiled. This was in a sense a victory, they could now love each other without fear or worry. Melting into a kiss they made out lazily until Frank's hand wandered over to Gerard's crotch. Breath hitched Gerard moaned softly as Frank palmed him. Kisses became more hungry and desperate yearning for more and more, Frank led him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed pinning him down as he undressed him, he quickly tore off his own clothes before going back to kissing Gerard.   
"Hey Gee, mind if I blindfold you?" Gerard grew wide eyed at the idea, he was so painfully hard right now, he nodded eagerly. He never thought either of them would be the type for this stuff, it really turned him on. Frank scrambled for a tie of his and gently tied it around Gerard's eyes. "I also bought lube, I had to finger myself after seeing that hot body of yours Gee. I want you so bad." He whispered to Gerard who only moaned in response, Frank being so close despite him being so blind was really hot. Frank left him waiting for a moment, then Gerard heard a flick of a cap which only made him more eager. There was a few moments pause again before he felt one of Frank's fingers in his ass, he moaned and grinded onto his finger so desperate for more. "Nu-uh baby or else I'll have to punish you, let me do all the work." Gerard nodded in response and let Frank add another digit and scissoring him generously. Once Frank was sure Gerard was prepped, he bent him over and slathered the lube on his aching member and started gently inserting it into Gerard's ass at first he gasped at the sensation, then, Gerard moaned loudly whilst biting back the pain. Frank bottomed out.   
"Need you so much, please." Gerard was needy and Frank began to oblige slowly at first but quickly building up speed. He changed the angle slightly and Gerard let out a very loud moan, Frank figured that was Gerard's prostate. He kept slamming into Gerard's ass mercilessly eliciting whoreish moans from them both as the pleasure began to build  
"You're so tight baby gonna make me cum." Frank panted, both of them sweaty as they chased the orgasm that was fast approaching. Gerard came first, all hot and heavy over Frank's sheets. Gerard had tightened around Frank's cock and Frank couldn't hold on much longer as he came heavily Gerard's ass. He removed the blindfold before they both collapsed sweaty and sticky on Frank's bed, perhaps they should shower but neither had the energy just yet. They just held each other close in comfortable silence to the sound of the pouring rain. 

The storm outside had grown worse, Jersey had never seen so much rain. The clouds dark and brooding hung over the skylines threateningly, the rain never seemed to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this turned into a weekly fic, the chapters are getting longer at last. Again thank you for the support!


	9. Blue Skies From Pain

Everything felt blissful, finally they were together at last free of fear and guilt. They held each other close as the rain fell outside, beating softly on window panes and sidewalks as people ran to and fro afraid of getting wet. Gerard never could have imagined a demon to have a good soul or that he would be here sleeping by ones side. There was a strange jolt from beneath them, both sat bolt upright looking at one another. Jersey got the odd tremor here and there but this felt different. Scrambling for clothes they got dressed quickly before looking out the window, everything was fine the rain kept falling and nothing had moved. Another tremor followed bigger that the last, Gerard and Frank stumbled of grasping the bed for support. Small hairline cracks now crawled up the concrete, yet more tremors followed and the cracks grew bigger and bigger. The clouds grew darker and began to swirl and funnel, the rain fell harder still.

Gerard and Frank looked at each other almost knowing, this was nothing natural. They sat glued to the window, hands clasped tight. Anticipating what will come. A large tremor followed knocking them both over, cupboards opened and food fell on the floor. Glasses smashed and pieces of plates were strewn across the kitchen. Only the larger furniture didn't dare move that was until the final tremor. The earth shook with such violence that the heavy wooden bed moved three feet, doors slammed and closed. Only the bath tub and shower fixture remained still due to being welded to the floor. Buried beneath some clutter Frank crawled forward to stand, Gerard was nowhere in sight. Frank started pulling things apart and calling Gerard's name frantically, he then spotted an arm from beneath the chest of draws. He heaved it up and pulled Gerard out, Frank checked his pulse. He was alive. Frank let out a sigh of relief and brought Gerard onto his lap brushing his hair from his face. 

"Gerard?" Frank trued to keep the panic low in his voice, after a moment Gerard groaned slightly clearly in pain. His eyes opened wearily as he remained motionless in Frank's embrace. After several moments he tried sitting up, he shook the dust from his hair and looked at Frank.   
"Thanks baby, what the hell is going on?"   
"I'll take a look." Frank got to his feet and looked out from behind the curtain, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Gee you better take a look at this." Gerard clumsily scrambled to his feet, stumbling slightly as he tried to regain his balance. 

In the street outside bored into the tarmac was a deep gaping chasm, flames licked from its bowels and smoke crawled along the sidewalks. They both turned to leave, curious as to what all this was. As they reached the streets the heat was searing, far beyond a Jersey winter. Arms cinched together they walked up the sidewalk. A tremor shook the ground beneath them and they fell onto the boiling concrete, hissing in pain they hurried to their feet. As they looked up, stood on a marble platform over the flames Lucifer looked down upon them. He said nothing but raised his arms making the ground shake and split, suddenly Gerard and Frank stood on an isolated piece of concrete over the chasm as everything else fell away.   
"Why couldn't you realize that you're meant to burn? You two shouldn't be together and you shouldn't have sacrificed your place for one another. I thought that would be clear!" Neither uttered a word, they just looked at him not fully understanding. "When your mortal lives end you will suffer beyond eternal damnation! You will regret everything. Gerard you could have worked along side me!"   
"What about Frank? I know there will be no place for him, I could never join the likes of you." Lucifer just laughed, his eyes were manic and wild.   
"I could destroy your Frank, he is mortal now. Disposable. I can't have you both together, that could lead other astray. So Gerard, I have a cliche ultimatum for you. Stay with Frank and he will perish right before you here in this pit or join my ranks and become one of mine but never see Frank again." Gerard look at Frank his eyes heavy with tears, he knew what he had to do. He held Frank's face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on his nose  
"Don't do it Gee." Frank whispered, Gerard shook his head and held him close.   
"I must." With a final kiss he turned away from Frank and looked at Lucifer. "I will join you." Lucifer nodded, the outcome was obvious real storybook cliche yet it got him the desired out come. 

Gerard disappeared beneath the flames, his eyes locked onto Frank's. Slowly the pavements knitted the selves back together and the gaping chasm was no more. The storm had ceased and the clouds were already parting. Frank just stood there, looking at the place where Gerard was just standing. He was gone, he had lost him. Just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the support!


	10. I Miss You

Frank lay sleepless in his bed, he hadn't slept for days not since Gerard left. His sheets still smelled of him, the coffee, cigarettes and apple shampoo. It was all he had of Gee, his darling Gee. He tossed and turned trying to think of a way to fix this, he needed Gerard back in his arms he felt so empty. As a mortal he was truly powerless, tears stained his cheeks as he held Gee's pillow closer. The only answer he could find was Mikey, Mikey was sure to help but he didn't know how to contact him. Should he pray or what exactly? Turning the situation over and over in his mind he decided as a last chance he would try and pray to Mikey. He got up and knelt besides the bead, hands clasped together and eyes shut he began to mutter in hushed tones begging for Mikey to help. Nothing happened. He looked around for a sign or signal but nothing happened. Disheartened he shuffled back under the covers still listening intently for a sign, the night was still and nothing stirred. The silence coerced Frank into sleep, lulling him gently into dreams of Gerard away from his sorrows of the waking world. 

The next morning at a rather annoying hour Frank was woken abruptly by pounding on the door, quickly he tumbled out of bed and jogged to the door. As he swung it open he was rather surprised to see the angel Ray looking back at him,  
"Sorry about the time Frank, may I come in?" Forgetting he was still in his pajamas and looking unkempt Frank gestured for Ray to enter and shut the door behind him. "I heard what happened to Gerard, Lucifer is beyond our laws you understand that?" Frank nodded slowly before willing himself to speak,   
"So why are you here then?"   
"Mikey wanted to save his brother." Ray looked from Frank to his shoes and back again, unsure of where to look.   
"So Mikey heard my prayer last night?"   
"No. Prayers don't really work Frank, I thought you knew that. Mikey just wants his brother safe and happy, he know you'll give Gerard that but we'll have to break him out of Hell and pray he's the same as he was." Frank looked at him wide eyed,   
"Are you crazy? You want to smuggle somebody out of Hell? And not just anyone, a servant of The Dark Lord. He'll be chasing after us, we'll never stop running ever."  
"I have a plan." 

Gerard hated Hell, Lucifer never said that humiliation was part of this bargain thing. Every damn day he was forced to wear these short shorts and bikini top as he was paraded around the labyrinth, Lucifer told him it was payment for what he had done but surely there needn't be armed guards poking him with every step. Yet he reminded himself, this was for Frank and for that it was worth it. Speaking of Frank, Gerard knew he would love to see him in this and maybe even skimpier clothing. He just wished he could be back in his arms away from here. Lucifer seemed ever so smug about it.   
"Gerard! Dance for me, please dance." He would say it like you had an option, you know you had to or else unspeakable things would happen to you.   
It was on his third day there that he finally snapped   
"I've had it, isn't my sacrifice enough for you? I lost my lover and now you make do this? This wasn't part of the bargain and you know it." Lucifer smiled smugly before clapping slowly and mockingly,   
"Oh bravo Gerard, bravo. Finally you pulled through, I knew you had it in you." Gerard shot him a quizzical look but said nothing in response. "I needed to know if you had it in you, you are such a soft headed pratt that I wondered if we could ever make a demon out of you. But you shone through and for that you shall be initiated, as is tradition it begins at sundown."

Frank looked at Ray thinking over each step in his head, theoretically it made sense but theory may not carry out.  
"So Frank are you in?" Frank looked at Ray, the supposedly good through and through angel who always followed orders now bending rules for him, it was a strange thing to see and in a way endearing.   
"Only for Gerard, I want my baby back." Ray smiled at him almost in understanding, Frank couldn't quite understand that. Ray was a follower of the rules through and through, now Frank wasn't quite so sure. Perhaps Ray was longing for someone himself.   
"We should get a move on." Frank nodded and disappeared to his room, quickly flattening and pulling on whatever clothes were nearest he rushed out grasping anything that could be used as weapons or aids. Stuffing varies utensils and objects into a duffel bag that he slung around his shoulder. He looked different somehow, the determination that fired in his eyes and his lips pinched tight. It was clear he wouldn't let them have Gerard without a fight, he will get Gerard back. He will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was so dramatic but don't worry I gave you all some hope. Thanks for all the support, you guys are the best!


	11. Free But Not Really

The alter was set, the ceremony was about to begin. In all truth mortals know very little of Heaven and Hell, an angel has to do more than merely fall from grace to become a true demon. They must have all of their pureness purged so the darkness sets in, this was especially the case for Gerard. The circumstances were rare and Gerard had retained all of his angelic purity, in a sense anyway. However, after the ritual Gerard is certain to change, his personality, his demeanor, everything. All gone. Frank had to hurry to save him or else there would be nothing to save.

In the depth of Hell the black marble alter gleamed menacingly in the torch light, graphic depictions of violence, massacre and murder decorated the sides. Gerard was lead in by procession, harpies flew above holding candles lighting the way while below demons in black mourning veils held their torches high. Gerard followed in the middle of the swarm, dressed head to toe in black, his head hung low in sadness. The candles and torches could not illuminate everything for in the highest crevices crouched three figures, Ray, Frank and Mikey. Lucifer stood at the front grinning over the alter, a ceremonial dagger clenched in in his fist. Gerard approached the alter, Frank stood out from the shadows.   
"To all you bastards, I'm taking my boyfriend back." Every head simultaneously swiveled in his direction, he was vastly outnumbered. Lucifer's smile did not fade however, he just laughed. Frank met the cold gaze of his former Lord, he reached into his pocket and brought out a glass jar filled with clear liquid. He held it high above his head before throwing it down below into the masses, the demons screamed and clawed at their skin. The burning agony almost too much to bare. Harpies began dive bombing Frank, Ray and Mikey both sprung out with swords and hacked at the attackers. Frank had already began to climb down, throwing holy water as he went. Gerard had already began running in his direction, Lucifer just sat and watched the scene play out. Ray and Mikey had materialized on the ground, Frank as he was now mortal was struggling down the rock face to get at Gerard. Finally he got to the ground.  
"Gee." He said embracing his lover, smiling through it. Gerard eagerly reciprocated and nuzzled into Frank's hair.   
"We should go." Gerard said, remembering they were in Hell. Ray and Mikey held onto Frank and Gerard's arms evaporating them all into the mortal plain. 

About 200 or so demons had been injured, Lucifer should have been angry. Yet he still had that smug smile on his face, Laurie was at his feet clutching her burnt face. Her beautiful features eroded away revealing the true ugliness of her being.  
"I think this little set back will be rewarding. They will be hunted by both Heaven and Hell. All of them." His smile changed from smug to dark, he stepped over Laurie and descended deep into the catacombs.   
Laurie was deeply disgusted by what happened, they had disfigured her and now her Lord doesn't even batter an eye. She will make them pay, permission or not she needed revenge.   
"I will make them suffer for this, they will suffer threefold for what they did to me." She vowed to herself softly, picking herself up and dusting her clothes off she went into the mortal plain. 

In a rusty pickup the four of them were crammed together on the front seats, the highway was empty and that was just what they needed.   
"I never got the chance to thank you guys for this, you sacrificed so much just to get Gee back." Frank looked at both Ray and Mikey, his words genuine and sincere.   
"It wouldn't have been the same, Heaven isn't Heaven without your brother. I would rather be mortal instead." Ray just nodded in response, Frank could not tell how he was taking this but he was thankful none the less.   
"Where are we going?" Gerard asked, Hell had taken a toll on Gerard. He had burn marks, wounds and bruises up and down his body. Frank made a mental note to check them at their next stop.   
"Anywhere, we can't stay in one place too long or make a clear pattern. We are now on the run from both Heaven and Hell, we broke a whole lot of rules today." Ray gritted his teeth, the stress getting at him. Mikey smiled reassuringly placing a hand on Ray's knee  
"It will be okay Ray, I know it's hard for you." For the first time ever Frank noticed the tenderness between them, The way Mikey can read Ray and how Ray melts under Mikey's touch. Frank shifted his attention back to Gerard, he must have suffered so much in Hell. Gerard noticed the look on Frank's face but said nothing, he kissed his forehead and gave him a look to tell him he was fine.  
"You two don't get smoochy while we're all bunched up in here. There's no room for that or vomit." Mikey scowled jokingly. Gerard moved closer to Frank before falling asleep on his shoulder, silence descended on the quartet as they hurtled down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!


	12. Motel Misery

They had stopped off in a motel off the freeway, Ray had advised for them to stay for only a few hours although he was reluctant to stop the truck. The sign was cracked and peeling, the lights that had been stuck to illuminate it were smashed. The light from the windows threw a distant glow into the lot, you could just make out the words 'South End Motel' on the front. They walked in through the glass doors, the lobby was just as dreary as the exterior, yellowing paint peeled from the walls and the ceiling had chunks of plaster missing. Odd stains littered the threadbare green carpet which was very faded, it seemed to have soaked up decades of mud, sweat and cigarette smoke. There were several plant pots each with it's own depressed, decaying shrub like plant. In a word this place was miserable. The receptionist was in her mid 50's and sat there with her nose in a magazine, a magazine Frank could have sworn was Playboy, subconsciously chewing gum. Ray rung the bell on the counter, her head shot up with a rather disgruntled look as she placed her magazine down.  
"What do you want?" Her attitude was mean and hair curly grey hair shook as she spoke. Ray tried his best to smile politely before continuing  
"Do you have 3 rooms free?" She raised an eyebrow before shaking her head,  
"Only 2 curly hair." He looked round at Mikey who could seemingly read his mind as he nodded gently.  
"We'll take the 2 then." She hoisted out a book from under the desk noted their names and room numbers before handing them the keys.  
"That's 30 bucks." She spat, Ray handed over the cash  
"Where are our rooms?" Shot an angry glare,  
"There's only one floor dummy. Now quit bothering me." Apologizing they all turned to walk up the small set of stairs and divided themselves to find their rooms. 

Ray and Mikey were in room 19, there was only one bed and they decided to top and tail.  
"You don't mind do you?" Ray asked suddenly feeling guilty for imposing this on Mikey, Mikey shook his head  
"Course' not Ray, better you than my horny brother." He smiled wickedly easing Ray's conscious. Ray had always admired Mikey, he in his own way was beautiful. Awkward and skinny with that adorable silence he carried round with him. Secretly Ray was glad he was sharing with Mikey, he would love to get to know him. 

Frank and Gerard were in room 16, it was small, damp and smelly. It reflected the lobby perfectly, Frank didn't relish the feeling of staying here but at least he had his Gee back. He sat tending to his wounds, lovingly washing and bandaging them up. He began with Gerard's arms and then moved to his chest and then finally his face, he was washing a slash on Gerard's cheek when he felt his eyes on him. He shifted his gaze to meet Gerard's and before he knew what he was doing their lips had collided. They made out hot , messy and desperate needing each other so badly. After almost losing one another it was what they needed. Frank's hands ran through Gerard's hair as Gerard's ran down Frank's back. Gerard broke the kiss to remove Frank's shirt, soon they were both naked and heavily hard and needy.  
"Bend over." Frank whispered, this sudden wave of dominance only made Gerard harder for Frank. Frank put his fingers before Gerard's mouth gesturing him to suck them, Gerard took the digits into his mouth. Frank promptly took them out and started fingering Gerard's hole, Frank loved how tight he was, Gerard let out small moans as he started moving up and down on Frank's hand. Frank started scissoring and adding more digits to stretch out Gerard fully.  
"Please Frank, need you so bad." Frank loved seeing Gerard so desperate,  
"Want me to fuck you? Want me to use your hole?" Gerard moaned in response. "We got no lube honey, so I need your spit" Gerard nodded and knelt for Frank, his lips tight around Frank's shaft he sucked hard eliciting soft moans from Frank. After a few moments Frank stopped him and instructed him to bend over again, he pushed his tip into Gerard's entrance making Gerard moan loudly. Frank pushed in further until he bottomed out moaning at the feeling of Gerard's tight warm walls around him. He started thrusting in and out slowly at first before building up speed, Gerard began moaning loudly and precum began forming on his tip. Frank shifted his angle and thrust in hard, Gerard moaned so loudly it made Frank stop  
"Are you okay?" Frank worried that he had somehow hurt Gerard, panting Gerard shook his head  
"N-no s-so g-g-good." Frank smiled and began thrust Gerard hard, knowing he was hitting his prostate. Gerard had been reduced to a whimpering mess occasionally uttering Frank's name between gasps. Frank knew Gerard was close, he wasn't far either  
"Don't cum until I say so." Frank ordered, Gerard could only nod in response, he really loved Frank being dominant. As the warmth built up inside Frank he finally came into Gerard with one final low grunt. He rode out the orgasm before finally pulling out, he flipped Gerard onto his back "cum for me." Frank watched Gerard as he let himself go, relishing the expression on his face as Gerard finally came and spluttered out a  
"Frank." As he did so. They both collapsed on the bed, exhausted as they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Mikey sat hugging his knees, worry etched on his face.  
"What's wrong Mikes?" Ray's face was full of concern, Mikey felt like he couldn't hold it from him.  
"I'm scared Ray, we're up against the 2 most formidable forces. We can't run forever, they'll catch us. I'm so fucking scared." Ray put a reassuring arm around Mikey  
"I'm scared too Mikes, we just have to be brave and face this." Mikey moved in closer to Ray's embrace putting his arm around Ray's chest.  
"Thanks Ray, I'll try to be brave just as long as you're here."  
"I'll always be here Mikes." Ray smiled holding Mikey closer. They fell asleep locked in that embrace, like frightened children huddled from the world.

In the gloom of the hotel lot Laurie stood watching, she took a final drag of her cigarette before crushing it under her boot. She seemed more ominous now, her deformities jutted out in stark contrast to her beauty. She no longer cared about Lucifer or the rules, she needed vengeance and perhaps then she could be seen as the demon she was. Maybe then Lucifer would notice her.  
"Sleep tight my babies because you won't be waking up." She smiled to herself as she walked through the lobby door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support!! If you got any suggestions don't be afraid to comment :)


	13. House of Flames

Laurie held the bottle firmly in hand, she lit the rag protruding from the top before lobbing it through the window. The bottle exploded in the lounge sending out shrapnel at a lethal pace, the room was ablaze in minutes with the fire spreading quickly. Jolted by the explosion from down stairs Frank shot upright and looked over at Gerard who slept on. Frank looked around trying to adjust to the darkness before realizing he could smell smoke, frantic he shook Gerard awake. It took several moments for Gerard to stir, Frank was already half dressed.  
"What's going on?" Gerard asked still groggy  
"There's a fire, I could smell the smoke." It took Gerard a moment to fully process the information  
"Shit, Mikey!" He quickly got up and began dressing before barreling out of the door and down the corridor. He rapped on the door but no one answered, the smoke was thick now and the sounds of the fire down stairs grew louder. No answer from inside. Frank grabbed a near by fire extinguisher and broke the door open.  
"Huh no alarm system but they have these." Frank mused aloud before rushing after Gerard.  
"I smell smoke." Mikey grumbled, he grasped the situation far quicker than Gerard as his eyes widened in panic. They all hurried towards the stairs but the fire had consumed the entirety of the bottom floor,  
"What now?" Frank looked at Ray, expecting some brilliant plan.  
"Window, surely there's got to be a fire exit or easy way down?" Ray mused aloud. They paced the corridor quickly, no fire escape in sight. Some of the rooms were already being consumed by the fire now, a toasty death seemed inevitable at this point.  
"Hey over here!" Gerard yelled, room 13 had a window that dropped onto a set of open dumpsters. The window wasn't that high up and the bags of garbage could break their fall. Mikey wrinkled his nose at the sight, he didn't exactly fancy the idea of going for a dumpster dive. Then he remembered he could die, in comparison to that the dumpsters seemed great. Ray volunteered to go first, to see if it was safe. He pushed himself from the window ledge and landed with a squelch in the dumpster. He clambered out and signaled them to follow, Mikey went next and nearly vomited on impact with the fish head now buried beneath his sneakers. The fire was close now, the searing heat penetrated the walls threateningly. Frank after a few moments of debate made Gerard go next before he swiftly followed. They ran to the truck out front, as Gerard grasped the handle he noticed a note on the window.

'Next time I'll slit your throats myself.  
xxx Laurie.' 

Gerard showed the note to Frank, his face grim.  
"The sooner we get away from here the better." They all buckled up before Ray slammed down the accelerator, they hurtled down the freeway as the sun came up. 

Ray insisted on driving despite the concerns of his passengers, they all had slept for a few hours so it would make no difference. He wasn't sure where he was going or where to go, he only knew to keep driving. Eventually he stopped for a break by a wooded area. Frank had pulled Gerard off out of sigh leaving Ray and Mikey alone.  
"Thanks for last night, I appreciate it." Mikey gave Ray a smile, a rare occurrence that made Ray's heart swell. They stood there in silence for a few moments, not breaking their gaze. Then from years of pent up longing and need their lips collided, Ray pinned Mikey to the side of the truck melting into the kiss. He swiped his tongue across Mikey's bottom lip making him open his mouth and allowing Ray to slide his tongue in. They kissed for what seemed a lifetime, not want to part with the sensation. Finally, their lips parted giving way to smiles. 

Meanwhile in the woods.  
Frank dragged Gerard as far as he could into the woods, Gerard confused followed anyway. Frank finally stopped by a pine tree and looked at Gerard, Gerard looked perplexed. Not saying a word Frank guided Gerard's hand down to hid crotch, Gerard widened his eyes as he felt the raging boner in Frank's pants. Leaning in closely Frank growled  
"Suck me." The authoritative, dominant tone made Gerard shiver and drop to his knees instantly. Opening Frank's trousers and pulling out his already leaking cock he took it into his mouth instantly. Frank threw back his head and moaned as Gerard worked back and forth. Sucking and doing all kinds of sinful things with his tongue. Frank grasped Gerard's hair and started thrusting into his mouth, Gerard's jaw slaked a bit to let Frank fuck his mouth but still using his tongue to rub the underside. Hard and fast Frank pumped into Gerard's mouth,  
"You feel so fucking good." Frank grunted, he was close the warm sensation building in his mouth. With a final grunt he came all down Gerard's throat and Gerard swallowed it eagerly. Slightly dazed Frank fixed himself up and helped Gerard do the same. He noticed at that point Gerard was hard, he looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Gee touch yourself and look at me, I want to see your face as you cum for me." Gerard licked his lips eagerly and did as he was told, he undid his pants and began stroking himself as he looked at Frank with half lidded eyes. He built up the pace panting softly as he went, it wasn't long before he came too hot and heavy over his own hand. Frank relished the look on Gerard's face as he did so, the bliss that swept across it and the ecstasy of of the release. Frank grasped Gerard's sticky hand and licked all of the cum of it before letting him tidy himself. From the trees they could see Ray and Mikey by the truck chatting eagerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for all the support!


	14. God Have Mercy On Us

Upon the clouds of Heaven beneath the blue sky a congregation of angels had gathered, never before had all the company of Heaven joined to discuss a single matter. Not even when Lucifer was cast down did this many angels gather, never before had the Seraphium in their glorious burning light join the masses. Before them all stood the Seraphium who was closest to God, it had no name or gender, it was a burning light before them all.   
"Never before have we face anything like this. One of our own has turned against the grain to lie with a heathen, two have abandoned us to help in their escape and even they fornicate in unholy ways, the have defiled us. Their once pure hands are now unclean in sin. The armies of Hell are in arms. It is now our turn to end this, where those devils have failed we shall prevail. We have allowed mercy on their part, now they have abused it so we must turn to other means." It's voice resonated deeply throughout the crowd, many muttering and nodding at its words. They were angels, not warriors. They are supposed to live lives of peace, how could this bring any justice?   
"I raise a question, just a simple one. Why? Why are we doing this? There is no true fault here, most of this has become an issue because of Lucifer's meddling. Hell has their rules and we have ours. This is more a matter of Hell than Heaven, so why declare war?" Again muttering rippled through the congregation, it took a few moments for the Seraphium to answer.   
"Our own kind have gotten tangled in this, even they fornicate in sinful ways. Ray was one of the most disciplined of us, he walked a true path. Now he has drunk from the polluted waters of Way he has become tainted."   
"You still haven't answered my question. If so what we learnt from the first case almost proved effective, Lucifer just wanted to meddle. You seek war only to spite Lucifer, you feel scorned from the moment he was cast down."  
"Enough. At dawn tomorrow we embark to scourge these heathens." The angel strode away smiling, he knew he had struck a nerve.  
In truth, the upper tiers of the angel system had longed for a war since the day Lucifer was cast down. They felt angry at what he did, angels should never feel wrath but it boiled so wildly in them and the feeling never went away. Each side were purists, Heaven and Hell are not blameless, if Gerard and the others got caught in the crossfire it wouldn't matter. They are 'impure' and deserve it. 

They had been on the road for hours and had no idea where they were or where they were going. The countryside sped past in a single blur, melting and merging into an indistinguishable blob. They had taken turns to drive and no Frank was at the wheel, he sat on the edge of the seat his legs dangling freely unless he had to push pedals. Gerard sang quietly as Frank drove, his voice was sweet and could easily lull Frank to sleep. The sun was lowering in the sky, they needed a place to rest but there was nowhere in sight. Darkness began to fall and Frank flicked on the headlights, almost not seeing the man in the middle of the road he braked and swerved off to the side. The man in question had walked up to the truck and knocked on the driver side window. Frank lowered the window in an effort to give an apology but the man butted in before he did.   
"I've come to warn you." Frank looked at the others unsure if he was crazy or not, Ray seemed to answer his question.   
"Silius is that you?" The man nodded in return,  
"They will be here at dawn, both Heaven and Hell. You know what they truly want but you'll still get killed in the crossfire."   
"But they cannot, it's simply against all the rules!" Ray seemed frantic, the others just paled.   
"If you can fight enough to let yourselves be heard then that will be your salvation. But head my warning all of you, you cannot run. You will pay the price for your passions." He turned and left promptly walking away into the shadows and out of sight. Nobody moved or spoke for several minutes, unsure what to say. It was quite simple, they were doomed but Gerard seemed determined to not give up hope.  
"They won't take us Frankie, not any one of us. We will fight them all, try to get our voices heard." They all looked at him, new courage slowly filling their veins.   
"But Gee how can we fight angels? Demons fear the light."   
"You need weapons of the darkest evil, darker than that of Lucifer. It will require spells of the darkest nature." Frank looked at him wide eyed, any magic darker than Lucifer himself could corrupt the conjurer. It was too powerful to meddle with.  
"But Gee do you know how dangerous that is, that could potentially kill the caster." Breathing deeply Gerard looked into Frank's eyes, all matter of seriousness filled them.  
"I am willing to make that sacrifice, for you Frankie and for the innocents."  
"No. I lost you once, I have worked with the forces of evil and I can handle it better than you." Frank grimaced at the thought, they were arguing over who will be the martyr. Ray and Mikey sat as stranded onlookers to the scene, afraid to intervene in such a fragile matter. Mikey finally spoke up, sick of having to listen to them bicker.   
"Look we don't have much time left, we have to stock up on holy water and such." With a forced smile they started up the Truck again and sped onto whatever town could be near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit short, I've been up to my eyes in school work! Thanks for all the support xxx


	15. War Worn

This was the end. At first light the two armies will march on the mortal plain and fight, no man, woman or beast was safe. Yet the horrible truth was that it was all their fault, their passions and desires manipulated and exploited to bring about a war. Simply a small pawn in a larger game but they were labelled as the catalyst, every death will be on their names. Just several miles south where they received their warning they came onto a nearby town, it was small and quaint and the usual market town for local farmers. The houses were scarce and widely spaced with only a few local shops dotted inbetween, it looked like the sort of place a cheesy slasher film would be set. At the farthest eastern corner sat a church, small and wooden and barely indistinguishable from the neighboring houses. It was all quiet as the town slept, strangely the church was unlocked, not even a lock mechanism existed on the weathered frame. Ray looked at them and then back at the door, his mind whirring about whether to go in. After a few moments he went ahead despite his better judgement, something about this town made him feel uneasy. 

It was a plain wooden building, with a few pews and cross hung here and there. Near the door stood the font full of holy water. Convenient. As Frank's eyes adjusted to the darkness he noted the simplicity of the place, everything seemed to be wooden or hand crafted. As his eyes surveyed the vague details in the darkness he also noted the absence of light switches, his eyes traced the walls and ceilings but no wires, lights or switches were present. It was then Frank realized, this was Amish territory. Some place safe from sun-burnt tourists that gawk at anything, nestled safely in the middle of nowhere. They had no need for locks because in such communities who would break and enter? His mind drifted to think about how by tomorrow these people will be dead, maybe even they will be dead. He remembered his argument with Gerard earlier, he wasn't afraid to conduct such spells. He was only afraid of how Gerard would cope if the worst came. Not all demons knew the spells or even should know them, Frank shouldn't hold such knowledge but he wasn't really one for rules. Hell is most famous for it's fire, brimstone and eternal torture and less known for it's library. In words it wasn't much of a library, the books were forbidden save for those extra evil, extra scary demons and of course Lucifer. Frank spent many years going back and forth, he was great at sneaking around and taking a read. Angel and demon lore fascinated him and that's how he found the spell books, he spent countless hours researching and pouring over the ancient volumes. He was in ways a self taught expert, he knew how to melt the sacred armies and scourge the armies of Hell. However, such powerful magic doesn't come without a price. 

Frank's attention shifted to Ray and Mikey filling water bottles with holy water, church holy water was more effective than self blessed. They only had six bottles, only enough as a deterrent. A catholic church would have been better, rosaries would help shield the demons from coming too close for too long. Gerard was in one of the back rooms looking at bibles, Frank stood by the door frame as he watched him open countless holy books then throw them away.  
"No luck?" Frank's presence startled Gerard, almost making him scream.  
"No Latin, no good." Frank took and heavy sigh and raked a hand through his hair,  
"How can you know if it's dark?"  
"I can see the word patterns, different languages have different visual patterns. It's kinda like cultural art." Frank smiled but Gerard couldn't see it, the world would probably end tomorrow yet all Frank could see was his adorable Gee. Frank came and sat beside him, leaning on him without saying a word. They sat in the comfortable silence for a while, Gerard leaned in to kiss Frank long and deep. He swiped his tongue along Frank's bottom lip making his mouth fall open. Gerard's tongue explored Frank's mouth for a moment before Frank reciprocated. They sat there locked in ignorant bliss for a few moments before Gerard broke the kiss, Frank whined a little at the loss of contact. 

They walked out of the side room together, Gerard was willing to bet Mikey knew what had go on in there. Wordlessly they filed out and into the truck. It was 3 AM.  
"Frank are you sure you want to cast those spells?" Ray looked at him worried, Frank just nodded in response.  
"I read about them extensively, I know what I'm doing. Just hold them back while I work." Silence seemed to fill the spaces between them, solemn and somber as time slowly ticked down. They stayed just off the highway on a dirt track, Frank had dragged Gerard off into the shadows while Ray and Mikey stayed at the truck, again. 

Gerard had a good idea of what Frank had in mind, he wasn't going to protest. Yes he was afraid but this could be their last. Neither said a thing as they melted into the soft shadows, hands caressing bodies as hungry lips sought solace from the raging fears. Frank wanted to remember these sensations, the way Gerard's hair felt, the contours and warmth of his body. The softness of his lips and the tenderness of his grip. Everything. If he would die tomorrow, he would want to do so remembering all this. They didn't tear off each others clothes in some desperate passion but gently took them off. Almost like each stitch was to be treasured and every body part was something to behold. That night in the shadows, beneath the heavens they didn't fuck, they made love. A pure moment of bliss in a crumbling world. 

-Meanwhile by the truck-  
Mikey lay awake staring at the stars, Ray only stared off into his own thoughts, turning them over and over. He took a single look at Mikey and reveled at him, a creature complex in nature but that only added to his beauty. Ray had always wanted Mikey, he was afraid of wanting him but now, he was at peace with it. Without warning he kissed Mikey, for a moment Mikey was dazed but he quickly kissed back. They kissed long and slow, drifting further and further from any thoughts. It was only that moment. They fell asleep huddled together under the stars, holding one another like they would slip away. It was a while later when Frank and Gerard got back, they tangled themselves together on the front seats before falling into a heavy exhausted sleep. 

The first few rays of sunlight filtered onto Ray and Mikey, sleepily Rays eyes fluttered open before they grew wide in realization. Today was the day. He shook Mikey up and then Frank and Gerard.  
"Okay you know how this goes, we hold them off while Frank tries to cast the banishing spells." Ray's synopsis was short and to the point, they had no time to waste. Ray, Mikey and Gerard each had two water bottles of holy water, Frank had no defenses, he had to rely on them to allow him to carry out the spells. A vast shifting silhouette appeared on the far horizon and another directly opposite. They were here. The next few minutes seemed agonizing, the waiting and watching. Ready for the armies to clash and collide. As they drew closer the features became visible, to the left came the armies of Hell and to the right Heaven. The uproar of war became almost deafening, the screaming, bellowing and jeering was the only present sound. Where as before the minutes were too slow, now they appeared too fast. Before Frank could ready himself holy water was already being flung, demons and angels alike had swarmed the area. He began tracing out symbols in the dirt, trying to keep in safe distance from the fighting. Nobody had noticed him. Yet. He had began chanting quietly, ancient languages rolled off into the air. Ray was doing well, many demons had backed away clutching their faces screaming. Gerard and Mikey seemed to be holding up well too. Frank's eyes rolled into the back of his head, the winds began to pick up. Blood was soaking the soil already, Gerard had a few scratches and Ray had a bite mark welling up on his arm. Much of the holy water had gone and Ray hoped that no angels would make their way to this flank. Frank's nose was bleeding as his voice grew louder, his arms raised over his head he uttered one final syllable before falling to the floor. Gerard left his place running to Frank, he was alive but weak.  
"I'm half way through banishing the angels, you need to cover me for longer." Frank's words were quite and strained. This wasn't even the first spell. Pained Gerard returned to the fighting, Mikey was wounded and bleeding heavily. Ray's hands were raw and bloodied. Frank shakily got to his knees and resumed the chanting, his eyes rolling back again. The earth seemed to tremble under foot, a powerful energy seemed to resonate making the angels scream in terror. They began retreating, clasping their ears as celestial blood poured from noses and mouths.

Frank lay on the floor again, shaking and vomiting but Gerard was caught in the midst of the fight, he was helpless. In his hazed, blurred vision Frank saw a figure approach him. At first he thought it was Gerard but as it came closer he noticed that it was too feminine for Gee, it was Laurie. Too weak to move he lay there helpless, totally at her mercy.  
"Thanks Frankie, now the killing you is easier." She kicked him in the ribs hard, he screamed out the pain unbearable. "You always were a traitor, now you've betrayed yourself and those you love." She kicked him in the same place again, Frank's eyes welled with tears. The pain was too much. Gerard could see Frank and Laurie standing over him, he stopped fighting and barged through yelling wildly. Shocked Laurie swiveled round to see him, he tackled her to the ground and began punching her face. The rage fueling the fight, she threw him off before getting back up. Her nose was crooked and bleeding, she and Gerard exchanged looks of pure fury.  
"Don't touch my Frankie bitch." He went to grapple her but this time she was too quick and had her hands around Gerard's throat. Frank with his vision now clear could see the onslaught, Laurie's hands around Gerard's neck squeezing in. 

Still trembling Frank got to his feet and quickly drew new symbols into the dirt. Gerard was turning purple as Frank began chanting again. His eyes did not roll but stayed focused and determined, power ebbed through his veins as he the earth moving beneath his feet. Every word uttered out filled him more and more with this power and in raising his arms every demon dropped to their knees and began scream in blind pain. The earth opened up and swallowed each of them up, their screams echoing out from the deep dark pit. As the pit closed up, Frank's body gave out. He lay there in the dirt motionless. Gerard was still gasping, Laurie's hand marks etched into his neck. Ray was badly scratched but nothing fatal, he would probably need some stitches. Gerard walked over to Mikey who was cradling his face, he saw Gerard's quizzical look and removed his hand to reveal his missing eye. 

-2 days later-  
Frank woke up on a bed, no, his bed. Dazed he sat up as every memory filled his head, they had lived. Smiling Gee walked in, embracing him.  
"I thought we lost you. You almost died out there." Frank returned the embrace, now they could all rest easy. It was all over and he and Gerard could live their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to write and I hoped you liked it. You have all been real nice to me and my first fic! I am planning another series and some oneshots in future so stay tuned. Thanks for all the support, you guys are the greatest!! xxx


End file.
